scratchmappingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The SMC Annihilation Project/@comment-35767551-20191223115224
THE MAPPER WARS EPISODE I THE PHANTOM BAD Turmoil has engulfed the Mapper Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems is in dispute. Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly HACKERS, the greedy ded-ded-ded-ded has stopped all shipping to the small planet of WSMA. While the Senate of Mapper Republic endlessly debates this alarming chain of events, the Supreme Mapper has secretly dispatched two Mapper Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict.... EPISODE II ATTACK OF THE ANTIMAPPERS There is unrest in the Mapper Parliament. Several thousand internal mapper systems have declared their intentions to leave the Mapper Union. This separatist movement, under the leadership of the mysterious Count Rocko, has made it difficult for the limited number of mapper knights to maintain peace and order in the galaxy. Senator Eesti, the former Queen of WSMA, is returning to the Mapper Senate to vote on the critical issue of creating an army of the Republic to assist the overwhelmed mappers.... EPISODE III REVENGE OF THE MAFIA War ! The Republic is crumbling under attacks by the ruthless Vendetta. There are heroes on both sides. Evil is everywhere. In a stunning move, the fiendish mafia leader, General Wisest, has swept into the Republic capital and kidnapped the chancellor, leader of the Mapper Senate. As the Separatist Mafia Army attempts to flee the besieged capital with their valuable hostage, two mapers lead a desperate mission to rescue the captive Chancellor.... EPISODE IV A NEW REDUCTION It is a period of civil war. Rebel-mapper spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Antimapper Empire. During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to Scratch's ultimate weapon, the Scratch 3.0, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Cyphercat races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom in the galaxy.... EPISODE V THE VOJVODINIAN STRIKE BACK It is a dark time for the Rebellion. Although the Scratch 3.0 has been destroyed, Imperial troops have driven the Rebel forces from their hidden base and pursued them across the galaxy. Invading the dreaded Imperial Starfleet, a group of freedom fighters led by Luke Skywalker has established a new secret base on the remote ice world of Hoth. The famous politic Vojvodina_mapper, obsessed with finding young Enjania, has dispatched thousands of remote probes into the far reaches of space.... EPISODE VI RETURN OF THE MAPPER Enjania has returned to his home planet of WSMA in an attempt to rescue his friend ScratchMapping from the clutches of the vile gangster MatchScrapping. Little does Enjania know that the Antimapper Empire has secretly begun construction on a new armored space station even more powerful than the first dreaded Scratch 3.0. When completed, this ultimate weapon will spell certain doom for the small band of rebels struggling to restore freedom to the galaxy.... EPISODE VII THE BANSCHLUSS AWAKENS Enjania has vanished. In his absence, the sinister Scratch Team has risen from the ashes of the Empire and will not rest until Enjania, the last mapper, has been destroyed. With the support of the mappers, General Cyphercat leads a brave Resistance. She is desperate to find her brother Enjania and gain his help in restoring peace and justice to the galaxy. Cypheria has sent her most daring pilot on a secret mission to AMT, where an old ally has discovered a clue to Enjania's whereabouts.... EPISODE VIII THE LAST MAPPER The Scratch Team reigns. Having decimated the peaceful Republic, Supreme Leader Kim-Jong-Un now deploys his merciless legions to seize military control of the galaxy. Only General Cyphercat's band of Resistance fighters stand against the rising tyranny, certain that Century Mapper Enjania will return and restore a spark of hope to the fight. But the Resistance has been exposed. As the Scratch Team speeds toward the rebel base, the brave heroes mount a desperate escape.... EPISODE IX THE RISE OF CENTURY MAPPER The banned speak! The galaxy has heard a mysterious broadcast, a threat of REVENGE in the sinister voice of the late EMPEROR SCRATCHTEAM. GENERAL CYPHERCAT dispatches secret agents to gather intelligence, while FNAFFunny, the last hope of the mappers, trains for battle against the diabolical SCRATCH TEAM. Meanwhile, Supreme Leader KIM JONG-UN rages in search of the phantom Emperor, determined to destroy any threat to his power....